Day in the Life of a Smasher
by mbrothers
Summary: It's finally here! The smashers are all sentenced to live in a mansion together until further notice. What could go wrong? Pretty much everything...
1. So it Begins

All the smashers gathered out in front of the mansion. Alex and Lucas stood out in front of them to make an announcement.

"Until further notice," Alex said, "You will all be staying here 24/7."

The smashers had mixed reactions to this.

"There are rules," Alex said, "Anyone doing something wrong or being a jerk will undergo punishments."

"What will they be?" Fox asked.

"We have one for each smasher. They are posted on the door,"

Everyone ran up to the door to see their punishment. They were:

Nothing. There wasn't any paper on the door.

"What gives?" Mario asked.

"I think that's it floating towards the river," Luigi said.

"Stupid, cheap pins," Alex said, "Whatever, anyways, in order to differentiate the mbrother Lucas from smasher Lucas, smasher Lucas shall hence forth be known as Joe."

"I don't want to be called Joe!" Lu… er, Joe whined.

"Get over it, Joe,"

Joe grumbled.

"Now," Alex said, "Hopefully, we shall have the list of punishments by tomorrow. So, every one go up and get sleep. You can choose who your roommate is!"

Everyone was exited.

"Yeah, right!" Lucas said, "We'll have the list of roommates tomorrow."

"But who do we sleep with tonight?" Falco asked.

"Figure it out!" Alex said, "Until tomorrow, only one person per bedroom. The other half gets to sleep… wherever you can find."

"How do we decide?" Ness asked.

"First come, first serve!" Lucas said.

With that, everyone raced each other for their rooms. Sonic stood there, deciding to give everyone a head start. That was a mistake. In the end, Sonic had to sleep between the washer and dryer because every other spot was taken.

"I hate my life…" Sonic said.

And so it begins… see ya!


	2. Breakfest gone wrong

The next morning, everyone saw the list of roommates:

Mario-Luigi

Marth-Roy

Link-Ike

Kirby-Jigglypuff

Pikachu-Pichu

Metaknight-King Dedede

Ganondorf-Peach

Bowser-Samus

Wolf-Wario

Zelda-Snake

Red-Ness

DK-Diddy Kong

Olimar-ROB

Joe-Pit

Lucario-Mr.G&W

Fox-Falco

Mewtwo-Dr. Mario

Bowser, Ganondorf and Wolf were all unhappy with the roommates. But, that's when Alex made an announcement.

"Rather than give individual punishments, the universal punishment will be for you to have to watch WATCHMEN!"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" They all yelled out. All except…

"Yes, Pit?" Lucas asked to the angel who had his hand raised.

"I liked Watchmen,"

Everyone gasped at this.

"Fine," Alex said, "You'll have to watch… The Dark Knight!"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled

(AN: NO, I don't hate The Dark Knight, but the logic was since he liked a horrible DC movie, he would hate an amazing DC movie.)

"Now," Lucas said, "Time for breakfast."

They all went into the kitchen. Breakfast was set out in a buffet line and the entire kitchen was spotless.

"Now," Alex said, "Peach spent forever working on cleaning this last night, so, if you don't want to see her mad, don't mess it up."

"Trust me," Mario said, "You-a DEFINATLEY would not want to-a see that!"

"Lucas, Peach and I will be back in 10 minutes,"

"Why?" Link asked.

"To see what happens,"

With that, the three walked out of the room, leaving the smashers alone. All was fine, for about 5 minutes. Bowser and Ganondorf were at the end of the line. Once they passed the bacon section, Ganondorf turned Bowser around and punched him, sending him into Samus and Zelda.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!" Bowser yelled.

"You took the last of the bacon!"

"So what?!?"

"So THIS!" Samus said as she went to punch Bowser, who ducked, causing the fist to hit Ganondorf.

Furious, Ganondorf reached for Samus in blind rage, who got out of the way. Ganondorf, not realizing he had actually grabbed Zelda, threw her at a table, specifically, the one Marth, Link, Roy and Ike were sitting at, causing it to break.

"WHO DID THAT?!?!?" Ike demanded to know. Ganondorf sheepishly pointed at Bowser.

"You're going down, beast boy!" Roy yelled as the four charged at him. Soon, the entire kitchen was involved in a riot.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!??!?!?!?" Peach screamed, coming back in on the scene.

"Uh oh," Olimar said.

Peach cupped her head in her hands for a minute. When she brought it back up, she had crazy eyes and laughed manically, pulling a Tommy Gun out of nowhere and proceeded to unload on everyone in the room. When it was out of ammo, she laughed again, jumping around like a cartoon and went straight out the window.

"What happened in here?!" Alex demanded, coming in on the scene after Peach had exited.

"Bowser started a fight and Peach went crazy and began shooting at everyone.

Lucas and Alex sighed after looking at the huge mess that had been formed.

"Well, at least no one was hurt," Lucas said, showing the silver lining.

"Not quite," Sonic said hoarsely, covering where the sun don't shine.

As everyone looked on with pity, Sonic managed to say, "I hate my life."

Sorry for the delay, but lack of motivation REALLY sucks. Anyways, I know it's probably not the funniest thing I've ever written, but hope you enjoyed anyway!


	3. Race for Chicken

The Smashers had all gathered in the gym. Lucas was on a stage in front of them.

"Thank you all for coming," he said.

"What are we doing in here?" Ganondorf asked, annoyed.

"We are going to have a race," Lucas said.

"What kind of race?" Sonic asked, intrigued.

"Alex is standing on the roof," Lucas explained, "He has a piece of fried chicken. Whoever reaches the roof first can keep it."

"What's the catch?" Fox asked.

"No catch," Lucas said, "Just get to the roof by any means necessary."

"ANY means necessary?" Pichu asked excitedly.

"WITHOUT torturing or killing anyone!" Lucas corrected.

"Ah, man!" Pichu pouted.

A few minutes later, the smashers were ready to race to the roof for the chicken.

Meanwhile, on the roof, Alex waited for the race to start.

As he looked at Mario's watch, (You honestly don't think I would carry my own watch, do you?) he saw the race would start soon.

"It should start in 3…2…1…"

As soon as he said one, he felt a rush of wind pass by him. As he looked up, he saw Wario covered in sweat, heaving like he had just run a marathon.

"How did you get up here so fast?"

"Well," Wario explained, "First, I had to trip Sonic so he wouldn't get in the way, then I had to climb up the rain gutter, then I ran right in front of you."

"…And you did all that in a second?"

"Yeah," Wario confirmed, "Why?"

"No reason…"Alex said slowly.

"So, can I have my chicken?" Wario asked.

"Sure…" Alex said uneasily as he handed Wario the chicken.

Suddenly, the roof beneath them collapsed, sending them down on the confused smashers below.

"I KNEW we should have gotten roof builders who didn't charge 3 bucks an hour!" Alex exclaimed.

"Is everyone all right?" Lucas asked.

"Not everyone," Link said, pointing to Wario.

"He looks fine," Lucas said.

"Look again," Zelda said.

Lucas looked and saw Link was pointing to what was UNDER Wario.

"Get off me!" Sonic yelled, as Wario continued to munch on his chicken.

"I hate my life…" Sonic sighed.

There you go! Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! See ya!


	4. Flight of the notsoflightworthy Falcon

Fox, Falco, Wolf, Samus and Captain Falcon all walked out to the air plane behind the mansion. It was the same type of plane as seen in "Temple of Doom".

"Are you sure you guys can fly this thing?" Samus asked nervously.

"Of course we can!" Wolf proclaimed, "I mean, if we can fly star fighters, how much harder can an earth plane be to fly?"

They five climbed and sat down. Fox and Wolf were flying, while the others sat in the back.

"Okay, here we go!" Fox said as they lifted off into the air.

They flew for a few minutes, when Falco yelled out, "Hey! Falcon stole my candy bar!"

"I did not!" Falcon protested!

"Yes you did!"

"Falco, calm down," Samus said calmly, "Falcon didn't steal it. You dropped it out the window."

"I did not!"

"Yes you did," Fox said, "I can see it falling to the ground."

"No you can't!" Falco protested, getting up.

"Falco, sit down," Wolf ordered.

"Make me!"

"All right!" Wolf yelled as he got up, moving to the back and began to fight with Falco.

"Hey! Settle down you two!" Fox yelled as he got up.

"Falcon PUNCH!" Falco yelled as he punched Wolf in the face as hard as he could.

"Hey! Don't steal my line!" Falcon shouted.

"Why not? You stole my candy bar!"

"For the last time, I did NOT steal your stupid candy bar!"

"STUPID?!?!" Falco screamed as he dove to attack Falcon.

"Will you three please stop fighting?!" Fox asked in frustration.

"Um… Fox?" Samus asked.

"What?"

"Who's flying the plane…?"

Everyone went silent as they stared at the cockpit window, through which they saw the ground they were now plummeting down to.

Instantly, Fox ran to the controls and began to turn the plane up, but there was another problem…

"We're out of gas!" Fox exclaimed.

"What?!?! How can we be out ALREADY!?" Falcon demanded to know.

"Because Falco didn't listen when I told him to put more than 5 bucks worth in!" Fox answered.

Samus then ran to Fox and began to shake him violently, screaming, "I don't want to die!!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Relax!" Fox yelled, escaping from her grip, turning to an emergency closet, "We have parachutes right here."

Samus opened it and asked, "Why are there only 4?"

"Because Falco can fly,"

Samus accepted this as she turned back to the parachutes, only to find them gone. She turned around and saw Falco at the now opened window. He had one parachute on his back, another on his front side, and was holding the other two with either hand.

"Falco!" Wolf yelled out, "Whatever you do, do NOT jump!"

But Falco did not listen as he jumped anyway.

"What do we do now?!?" Samus demanded.

"DUCK!!!" Fox yelled right before they flew right into the mansion.

A few seconds later, Falcon opened his eyes and let out in relief, "We're still alive!"

"That's because we made the mansion invulnerable to plane crashes," Said Alex, who was at the door, standing on top of an elevator attached to a truck.

Later on, they found Falco lying unconscious in the woods.

"Wow. He took all those parachutes and didn't even use them?" Falcon asked.

"Yeah. I guess he forgot the fact that, no matter how many parachutes you have, it does you no good if you don't pull any of the straps," Alex said.

"By the way, where did we crash?" Samus asked.

"In the laundry room,"

"Was anyone in there?"

Meanwhile, in the laundry room…

"I hate my life…" Samus said as he was trapped between the plane that had crashed through a wall and another wall.

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Crappy Convience Store Survelliance

Mario, Sonic, and Link walked into the Office, where Alex sat at a desk.

"What's up?" sonic asked.

"Can you three keep a secret?"

"No,"

"No,"

"No,"

"Well, whatever," Alex said, "I want you three to do something. We have been secretly building a 7-11 inside the mansion. However, we couldn't find anyone to install surveillance. So, I want you three to do it."

"Why us?" Mario asked.

"For one, Mario, you have so many jobs that installing surveillance _has_ to be on there somewhere. Link, every labor team needs a dumb guy. And Sonic, you'll do whatever it is the others need to do. Sound good?"

"Sure," Mario and Sonic said.

"Hey!" Link protested, "I'm not _that_ dumb!"

"What's 2 and 2?"

Link thought for a minute and admitted, "I don't know…"

"Good," Alex said, "Go get to work!"

The next day…

"We're finished!" Link said to Alex as he and the others walked in.

"Took you long enough…" Alex mumbled as they went to the store to look and what they had accomplished.

As they walked in, Alex looked around and asked, "Did you remember to put a monitor somewhere so that you can actually see through the camera?"

"Of course we did!" Mario said.

"Where is it?"

"Ask Link. It was his job to put it somewhere we could see it."

"Link?"

"It's over there," Link said pointing to the top of one of the corners.

"Uh-uh," Alex said, "And where's the camera?"

"Over there," Mario pointed.

"You mean in the same corner as the monitor?"

Mario looked where he pointed and said, "Yeah…", realizing the error in that statement.

They walked over and looked behind the monitor to see the camera.

"Link you moron!" Mario yelled.

"What did I do?"

"You-a put the monitor –a in front of the camera!!!"

"So what?"

"So now we can't-a see through the camera!!!"

"Why not?"

"Because the monitor's-a blocking it, numb nuts!"

"Oh…." Link said, realizing his mistake.

"Just out of curiosity," Alex started, "What was Sonic's job?"

"To put the second camera somewhere," Mario said.

"And where did you put it?" Alex asked, turning to Sonic.

"Let me show you," Sonic said, a smile forming on his face.

He led them over to a fridge and opened it up to reveal the camera.

"Why did you put it there?" Alex asked.

"Because no one will see it now," Sonic explained, feeling awfully cleaver.

"Because things in the fridge-a will be blocking it?" Mario asked.

"Precisely!"

"But, if things are blocking it, how is it supposed to see what's going on beyond that stuff?"

Sonic thought for a moment and said, "Aw, crap!"

Alex covered his eyes with his left and let out a sigh. Suddenly, a tile from the ceiling came loose and hit Sonic on the head. Before going out cold, he managed to say…

"I hate my life,"

NA: Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Failed Launch

It was a quiet morning, when, over the intercom, Alex said, "Good morning smashers! As I'm sure you're all aware of, Fox, Falco, Wolf, Captain Falcon and Samus will be going into space in our first rocket launch! And for those of you who will probably ask, no, we have no real reason for going into space! We are just doing it because we can! Now stop asking!"

"I knew it!" Yoshi declared.

Meanwhile, in the Rocket…

"Hey guys?" Samus said nervously

"Yeah?" Fox asked

"Is it just me, or does something feel really off about this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, something just doesn't feel right…"

"You're probably just not used to flying with a bunch of guys,"

"No, it's something else… something just feels wrong…"

"Will you quit worrying?" Falco complained.

"Look," Wolf said, "I'm sure that if something was wrong, the people in the command center would detect it and tell us."

Meanwhile, in the command center…

"All right!" Lucas said, "Are we ready for launch?"

People looked over their areas of the ship's condition and confirmed, one by one…

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Okay, let me put it this way," Lucas said, "Speak if there's an area of the ship that _isn't_ ready to launch!"

No one spoke.

"Then start the countdown!"

"T-Minus… 25 seconds…" the voiceover said.

Sonic was looking at the ship through a screen

"T-Minus 20 seconds…"

Suddenly Sonic noticed something…

"T-minus 15 seconds…"

"Oh… crap…

"T-minus 10 seconds…"

"Stop! Don't launch!" Sonic yelled as he got up

"Why not?" Lucas asked.

"T-minus 5 seconds…"

"BECAUSE THE ROCKET'S POINTED UPSIDE DOWN!"

Lucas looked at it through a screen and said, "Oh no…"

"Launch!"

"I hate my life…" Sonic said.

Sorry it took me a while to update. See ya!

EDIT: Thanks to the person who informed me I had uploaded the wrong document!


	7. Tennis Matches and broken glass

Sonic and Luigi were driving and talking about the tennis match Mario had been in earlier that day.

"So did he win?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, but…" Luigi answered.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"That didn't sound like nothing. What was it?"

"I told you nothing!" Luigi said, now getting offended.

"What were you about to say?"

"Nothing!"

"Yes you were!"

"All right! Fine!"

"Well…?"

"You see, he… um…

"Please spit it out!"

"His pants fell down!" Luigi shouted before going silent.

"…What?" Sonic asked after a moment, not sure if he had heard right.

"He forgot to wear a belt that morning and during the match, his pants fell down."

Sonic exhaled in astonishment and added, "Well, at least he was wearing underwear…"

Luigi stared blankly for a moment and said, slowly, "Yeah…"

Sonic closed his eyes and sighed, "He wasn't, was he?"

"No…"

The two drove on without saying anything for a while.

"So," Sonic said finally, "Tell me again why we're driving when I'm the fastest thing alive."

"I told you," Luigi grunted in frustration, "We have stuff in the trunk that we couldn't carry by hand!"

"But why am I coming along?"

"For the 12th time! Because you had nothing better to do!"

"Says who?"

"You!"

"What?"

"You were the one that volunteered! Remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Sonic said, remembering now

Suddenly, Luigi exclaimed, "Holy Fish!"

"'Holy Fish!'?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"That's not the point!" Luigi exclaimed, "Look!"

Sonic looked out and saw it…

"Oh," he said.

In front of them, about 200 yards, the road was covered in boxes of broken glass, followed beyond that by the broken glass of smashed bottles.

"Can't you go around?" Sonic asked.

"Are you blind? It takes up the whole friggin road!"

"Okay! Then just stop!"

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Luigi said, pointing behind them.

Sonic looked behind them and saw a huge truck honking its horn at them to speed up.

Sonic kept looking back and forth and finally said, "I hate my life…"

Sorry it took a while to update. See ya!


End file.
